


Isadora Quagmire, Poet and Duncan Quagmire, Journalist

by FredGeorge123



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Duncan Quagmire is a Good Bro, Gen, Insomniac Isadora Quagmire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: Snippets of the life of Duncan and Isadora Quagmire.





	Isadora Quagmire, Poet and Duncan Quagmire, Journalist

To be updated


End file.
